Tachikaze
The Tachikaze (たちかぜ) are a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They are made mostly up of mechanical dinosaurs called Dinodragons as well as cavemen known as Savages. They focus on retiring their own rear-guards as costs for their effects, which often involve massively increasing their own power and critical. The clan features units whose skills are triggered whenever they are retired, turning their retirement into more attacks, more power, and more shields. With these effects, the Tachikaze can keep a highly aggressive game while having strong defenses. Yuta Izaki, Team Lao and Team Jurassic Army use this clan in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Sets containing Tachikaze cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (12 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (20 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (21 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (??? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 1: Comic Style Vol.1 (1 card) Fighter's collection *Fighter's Collection 2014(1 card) Races Shared races *Dinodragon *Human *High Beast *Insect Sub-Clans *Ancient Dragons *Magus List of Tachikaze cards Grade 0 *Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Caudinoise (Stand) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Ornithhealer (Heal) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Titanocargo (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Baby Ptero (Dinodragon) *Black Cannon Tiger (Critical) (High Beast) *Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Carry Trilobite (Draw) (Insect) *Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Dragon Egg (Dinodragon) *Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (Dinodragon) *Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus (Heal) (Dinodragon) *Matriarch's Bombardment Beast (Stand) (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier (Dinodragon) *Pack Dragon, Tinyrex (Stand) (Dinodragon) *Savage Patriarch (Human) *Savage Shaman (Heal) (Human) Grade 1 *Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Gioconda (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Triplasma (Dinodragon) *Archbird (High Beast) *Fortress Ammonite (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant (Dinodragon) *Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus (Dinodragon) *Savage Illuminator (Human) *Savage Magus (Human) *Savage Warrior (Human) *Sonic Noa (Dinodragon) *Transport Dragon, Brachioporter (Dinodragon) *Winged Dragon, Beamptero (Dinodragon) *Winged Dragon, Skyptero (Dinodragon) Grade 2 *Ancient Dragon, Beamankylo (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Criollofall (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Nightarmor (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Blightops (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Circular Spino (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos (Dinodragon) *Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear (Dinodragon) *Carrier Dragon, Brachiocarrier (Dinodragon) *Launcher Mammoth (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Captain (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (Dinodragon) *Savage Archer (Human) *Savage Destroyer (Human) *Savage Warlock (Human) *Vacuum Mammoth (High Beast) *Winged Dragon, Slashptero (Dinodragon) Grade 3 *Ancient Dragon, Magmarmor (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Stegobuster (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Volcatops (Dinodragon) *Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos (Dinodragon) *Citadel Dragon, Brachiocastle (Dinodragon) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex (Dinodragon) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel (Dinodragon) *Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Battlerex (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (Dinodragon) *Savage Hunter (Human) *Savage King (Human) *Savage War Chief (Human) *Tyrant, Deathrex (Dinodragon) Trivia *Tachikaze could have several different meanings in Japanese depending on the kanji of "tachi." **館: mansion or small castle **太刀: long sword **裁ち: a cut or cutting **Given that, tachi kaze would mean mansion wind, wind of the long sword, or cutting wind. ***Source for kanji information http://jisho.org/ *The Tachikaze clan is likely to be named after the Tachikaze-class destroyer, a Japanese navy ship. Like the ship, the clan is based off of modern military technology. *The way that Tachikaze sacrifice their own rear-guards is similar to how dinosaurs kill and eat each other for nourishment and power. Category:Tachikaze